


The Other Half

by TriceNorthman



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:27:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28368387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriceNorthman/pseuds/TriceNorthman
Summary: August Walker works with Lane to try to change the world, but in the process he will find out that not everything is as easy as Lane suggested when they joined forces.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

The Other Half

Chapter 1

August POV

She was shaking from head to toe when I opened the door and I saw her rushing to the corner of the room. It was dark and humid and a girl was the last thing I expected to find in there. Lane didn’t say a word about a girl, so what was going on?

Pointing at her with my gun I saw her crying but not a word escaped from her lips. She was not going to beg for her life, I knew it. I could see it in her eyes. I was determined to pull the trigger and finish her. It was my job and the easiest way to be gone without leaving witnesses to identify me.

Still with a gun pointed at her head, she was looking deeply into my eyes. She was covered in dirt and her lower lip was bleeding, staining her dress. It was clear that she had no idea of who I was or why she was locked in there.

“What’s your name?”

Nothing.

“Why are you here?”

Nothing.

“Who sent you?”

Still nothing.

I was getting frustrated with this woman and I know I should have done something already. But for some reason I kept trying getting answers from her. She was terrified so I lowered my weapon and walked towards her. Pressing her back against the concrete she was trying to get away from me so I stopped walking and knelt in front of her.

“You do not look the kind of woman I’m used to see around here.” Solomon Lane enjoyed using women and doing terrible things to them. He tried to convince me to participate in his wicked games, but I declined every single time. “I am sure you do have a name.” I said softly, trying to look less intimidating.

She was young. Too young to be here.

“Ce…Celine.” She finally muttered.

“A beautiful name.” I surprised myself saying.

Then I saw for the first time that she had bright green eyes and long, wavy red hair that was covered in dirt. She looked pale but that was probably because she was scared. “You shouldn’t have come here in the first place.”

“I did not!” She snapped at me.

Feisty, I like her.

I know what I have to do. Grab my gun and put a bullet into her forehead. But, for some reason, I was still curious about this intriguing young woman in front of me.

“How did you get here?”

Again, nothing.

“Listen, if you didn’t come here because of the money…” The question was answered when she glared at me. “Then tell me.”

Celine finally looked at me. “I had been celebrating my friend’s birthday. It was late and I was leaving the bar. Then someone grabbed me from behind, and the next thing I know is trying to get away from that animal. He’s nuts!” She spilled the last words. “So if you’re going to kill me, do it already. I won’t let him touch me again.” This Celine was strong although she was terrified.

I stood and left the room, the door locking itself behind me. What was going on with me? I was furious and wasn’t able to understand the reason.

Was because of the girl?

“Are you fucking insane?!” I snapped as soon as I walked into the room where Lane was with three other women. “You stupid lunatic!” I continued yelling at him.

“What is the problem, old friend?” He asked while the women giggled.

“You are my fucking problem!”

The smile vanished from his mouth when I grabbed my gun. Solomon Lane began to understand that I wasn’t joking.

“I don’t know why you are speaking to me like this, Mr. Walker.” He said in a menacing tone. “I am just having some fun with my beautiful new friends here, and you are interrupting us. Why is that?”

“Why didn’t you tell me anything about the girl you have locked in here?” He looked at me as if he didn’t understand what I was saying. But I knew better. Lane was not able to fool me. “You ordered some of your minions to kidnap her without thinking of the risk. Are you insane?”

“Leave us.” He said to the women and they all left without asking questions. One of them even winked at me on her way out but I paid no attention. “I still don’t understand your problem. Yes, I have that girl locked in there because I tried having some fun and she didn’t cooperate. It’s obvious that she deserved a punishment and that’s exactly what I did. She is fine but too young. She doesn’t know her place yet, but don’t worry, August, I will teach her a lesson that she will never forget.” He grinned like a psycho, what he really is. “My men made sure that no one was close enough to see anything, so I can’t see the problem.”

“She’s almost a teenager.” I said furious.

“So?” He asked shrugging his shoulders. “I’ve always liked the young ones. They have something…special. She is so innocent and sweet. I can’t wait to taste her.” Turning around I left the room breathing hard and still hearing him laughing. I should come back in there and kill him with my bare hands. I was following that man because he had some ideals about changing the world to save it, but now he only did mundane things and forgets of everything he said to me.

Why was I still allowing him to treat me like one of his minions?

I was walking through the old corridors hearing sex sounds from several places while I tried ignoring everything around me. I should leave and forget about what Solomon Lane told me of his plans because he obviously wasn’t interested in them anymore.  
  
Celine POV

I need to get out of this place.

I tried getting to my feet but I had to be careful because I had no shoes on. Someone stole them and it was impossible to run away without them. The ground was dirty and wet and I was afraid of falling down and hurting myself in the process. So I began walking around the room without making a noise and touching the walls in search of some kind of way out.

“Don’t be stupid, Celine. There’s no way out.” I muttered to myself feeling defeated.

And then that man came here and I feared the worst. He even pointed his gun at me and I knew he was going to shoot at me. But then…he changed his mind. 

“Why did you not kill me?” I asked out loud.

Shaking my head I tried getting him away from my thoughts. I needed important things to take care of first. I have to find a way to be free and then run from this place as fast as my legs can and no looking back at any time. But will I be able to get back to my life as before? What if someone kidnaps me again? What if that psychopath tries to touch me and do terrible things to me? No, I can’t allow that. I am free to do as I want and I won’t tolerate…

“What are you doing?” I didn’t even hear the door opening.

I remained silent because he scared me even more than the other man. I wanted to run to the corner and be there until he left but something told me that it wasn’t going to work. He was taller, stronger and faster than me, I was sure. Still, I didn’t move and kept looking directly into his eyes but not answering his question. What was I going to say anyway? I needed to walk a little because my legs are sore. Yeah, I wasn’t in the mood to joke around him.

“This will be easier if you answered me, Celine.” He made my name sounded…sexy? Oh, I was certainly losing my mind. I had no idea how much time had passed since I was leaving the bar but it seemed a long time ago. “Where are your shoes?” He asked when looking down at my feet.

“I don’t know.”

I began shaking because of the cold and the fear. Perhaps he was back to finish the work but was a sadistic jerk who enjoyed torturing his victims before killing them. So if those were my last moments I wouldn’t even try to pretend that I was brave. It wouldn’t be worth and at least I wanted to show some dignity before dying.

“You have come to kill me.” I said.

He didn’t reply.

“Your boss probably thinks that I’m not worth enough for him so he sends you to do his dirty work. Such a coward.” I chuckled. Was I crazy? Yes, I was.

Again, he said nothing.

Who was the one not talking now?

“Kill me, if that’s what you have to do. But please, leave my body where it can be found. I don’t want to disappear and rot in here.” I begged with tears flooding my eyes. I don’t know why I was begging him for something so useless because once I was dead it wouldn’t mind. But a part of me wished for my death to be avenged by someone. Anyone.

However, he looked…hesitant.

“How old are you?” He asked me with his rough voice.

“Thirty.” I replied feeling so sure of myself.

Looking me up and down, he chuckled. “Your real age.”

“Thirty.”

“Try again.” He didn’t even believe me for a second. And I thought that I sounded convincing.

“Twenty-four.” I finally said because, what did it matter? I was going to die by this man’s hands and I was silently begging for it to be quick and painless.

“You shouldn’t be here.”

“No shit, Sherlock!” I snapped without thinking twice.

He growled.

He actually growled and I feared that he was going to strangle me with his own bare hands. That wouldn’t be painless or quick. But perhaps that decision wasn’t exactly on me. After all, the other man treated me like a piece of meat and nothing more. What was I really expecting something different from this one? Whatever his name was.

“Do you have family?”

Did he ask me if I had a family?

“Aye.” He inclined his head to the side. “But I am far away from them.”

“You’re Scottish.” It wasn’t a question.

“I am.” Why were we having a conversation? I mean, he is here to kill me, isn’t he? Is this some kind of torture before getting rid of me? “That’s why I am in this place. Because I have no close family worried and looking for me. Now I understand but it isn’t fair.” I murmured in a low, sad voice.

The man sighed deeply when I started crying silently. Trying to look strong was not as easy as I thought it would be. And I just allowed my emotions to get out of control and I couldn’t do anything to help it. However, he didn’t say a word and just kept looking at me as if I was fascinating to him.

“I don’t want to spend the rest of my life in this disgusting place.” I began saying, feeling like a silly little girl. But I was scared and in the presence of a man that I didn’t know but, for some reason, I certainly knew that he was dangerous. He was here because he works with or for the other man. “I don’t want to die so far away from my home.”

“Shut up.” He said without losing his nerves.

I closed my mouth immediately. He looked furious and capable of anything if he wanted to.

“It’s not my fault that you’re here, Celine. I had no idea you were locked up in this filthy room but it’s not my business.” And just like that he left. I had no idea of what just happened but I didn’t understand a thing of what was going on. I mean, who was this man? A professional? A professional assassin? 

“I just want to get out of here.”

I was so cold that even breathe deeply was difficult. My split lip hurt a lot and the blood spilling out of it had ruined my dress for good. I did not expect to wear it for the last time when someone killed me and I began to regret not wearing jeans and a sweater because I was freezing.

That was my last thought before sinking down to the ground and hugging my knees in an attempt to get warm. It was useless, of course, but that didn’t stop me from trying all the time.  
  
August POV

“Hey Walker! Don’t you want to have some fun?” One of Lane’s men stopped me and I could see that he was with two women who didn’t stop laughing while checking me out. “Come on! Join us, these girls are insatiable!” He said trying to sound friendly but I wasn’t in the mood.

“No.” 

“Walker…” I didn’t reply again.

I was already walking down the corridor but he followed me. 

Big mistake.

“Walker, you need to have some fun…” I punched him in the nose and he started bleeding profusely. I smiled because I enjoyed but kept walking towards the room where Lane was having his orgy.

“Oh…look, my beautiful new friends, we have some company.” Almost all of them giggled when they saw me but I paid them no attention. “August, come and sit with us. We were discussing the new world we’re creating.”

“Seriously?” I asked sarcastically but maybe he was too busy with his friends. “How are you doing that, exactly?” I wanted to know. He did not answer but I didn’t expect him to. Instead, he kept playing with some dyed blond girl who was trying to be his new favorite. The reason? No idea. But I wasn’t staying there to find out. “I can see setting you free from your prison was not what I expected.”

For the first time he got serious and forgot of the girls. “Are you questioning my motives?”

“I am.”

“And why is that, old friend?” Lane wasn’t getting anything from me trying to be friendly, although I knew he was too crazy to have real friends. “Why did I do to be questioned by you, Mr. Walker?”

I looked deeply at him. “You said that this world was dying slowly, that it was time for a change and I believed you, Lane. What has changed?” 

“Nothing has changed. Everything will happen eventually, why don’t have some fun while we wait?” 

“Are you hearing yourself?!” I snapped. “Now you kidnap, have orgies and play with your dolls like an ordinary man would do. That’s not you, Lane, and we both know it.” I left while he kept calling my name.

“Get back here, Walker!” I continued listening his irritating voice calling me but I ignored him. There was no way I was following Solomon Lane now that he had become a man with other worries on his mind. He wasn’t the anarchist I once met. No, he had turned into something else and he was already corrupted for the world that he was willing to change.

I would have to do it by myself.

“It was me from the beginning after all.” I muttered walking towards the front entrance. I was leaving this damn place for good and not coming back. There was nothing else for me in here and I will change this sick world once and for all.

But what about that girl?  
  
Celine POV

I could hear yells from everywhere and my whole body began trembling every time I heard them because I was convinced that someone else was going to get into this room to hurt me.

Or kill me.

Or doing something even worse to me.

I tried being strong and to be calm but I was beginning to fail. I already inspected the room I was locked in and didn’t find a way out. I was trapped like an animal and waiting for my torturer to come back and do terrible things to me. The lip hurt like hell and I was getting dizzy from being locked for so much time. My feet were cold and dirty and they had begun bleeding as well. I feared the wounds got infected because I wouldn’t be able to walk away if the opportunity presented itself.

Then the door unlocked and I feared the worst.

“Do you want to get out of here?” My first and only visitor asked me as soon as he walked into the room. I thought he had come back to kill me once and for all but he surprised me to the point that I was speechless. “It is time for you to go home, if you want.” I only nodded because I was unable to speak. Besides, it worried me that he changed his mind if I talked.

“Are you going to kill me somewhere else?” 

“No.” He answered no more. He was a man of few words. It was pretty obvious. “Come on, I can get you out of here. But we need to go now.” I tried getting up but I couldn’t. I hadn’t eaten anything since…I didn’t even remember, and my legs were not strong enough to support my body.

Still, I tried a few more times with all my strength, but again, I failed. I feared that he left me there to die, but I just wasn’t able to do what he said.

“What are you doing?!” I asked him when he walked towards me at full speed. I wanted to crawl into the corner again and just disappeared. “Don’t touch me!” I yelled desperate to be away from him.

“Listen, you can’t walk so you’re not leaving this place on your own.” It was the first time he talked so much. “If you don’t let me help you, you will die here. Lane will kill you or you’ll starve to death. You choose.” Both options were horrible so I finally allowed him to get closer to me. “You’re trembling.”

“That’s because I’m scared.” I muttered annoyed.

He then did something that was totally unexpected.

“Here.” He wrapped me in his huge black leather jacket that smell masculine and what I supposed it was his cologne. Then our faces were so close that I could see his deep blue eyes and the bit of brown on his left eye. He was…attractive, but also dangerous and strong. I knew he wasn’t a good man but, for the moment, he was my only opportunity to leave that place alive.

“Put your arm around my shoulders.” He said in a very gentle voice.

I did what he said and then he carried me bridal style, getting me out of the room and into a long corridor that it was barely illuminated. Still, the weak lights hurt my eyes because I had been in darkness for a long time so I ended up hiding my face into my savior’s jacket. I could hear other voices – and sex noise – but I refused to look around us. I just wanted to be out of there and safe.

I breathed deeply as soon as I felt the cold night air on the skin of my bare legs. It tickled the soles of my feet and I wanted to giggle. In fact, I think I did because he looked down at me.

“You can look around now, Celine.” He told me in a soft voice. I was very confused by this man.

“Where are we?”

He didn’t reply, just kept walking with me in his arms and to an unknown place. It was a starless night. So dark that I was barely able to see around me. It didn’t matter because I had no idea where I had been for the last… How much time had I been locked up in that filthy room?

“I can’t take you to town.” He told to me.

“Why not?” 

“It is not safe for you anymore. Someone kidnapped you in a public place without anyone realizing of it. What makes you believe that you can get back to your old life?” My lip began to tremble and not only because of the pain. What was he telling me? Why was he being so cruel to me? I’m just someone who finished college and was in the mood to travel before looking for a job and meet a good man to get married and start a family.

“The man who kidnapped me…who is it?” 

He looked down at me but shook his head.

“Don’t you know his name?”

“He is no one. He was only following orders and looking for a young girl. Too young for a change.” It did not satisfy my curiosity.

“And who is that other man? The one giving the orders?”

“You do ask a lot of questions, Celine. It would be better for you to close your mouth and stop talking.” I felt like a little girl under his presence.

“Who is your name?” He sighed deeply again. Yes, he said that I should stop asking questions, but I just couldn’t hold my tongue. “I had to tell you mine when you asked, so it’s only fair that you do the same.”

“Do you think we’re friends now?!” He spat. He had stopped and put me down on the cold ground. My feet hurt a lot but I contained the pain so he didn’t see how much I was suffering. “I am not a good man, Celine. I’m not the kind of person who leads a normal life and has a comfortable place somewhere in town. I do not do normal things like other men you may have met, Celine.”

I was tired of being ordered, beaten and now chastised by a lot of people. This man was going to pay the price, he liked it or not. I needed to get out all the pain, stress and fear that I had been experiencing for too long. “So is this my fault?!” I snapped, pointing at me with one finger. “Perhaps I am the responsible of everything that happened to me, I don’t know, but I won’t allow you to treat me like a stupid, Mr. Whatever Your Name Is. I was having a great time with my friends, and then, out of nowhere, that guy appeared and took me away from…everything. How is that my fucking fault?! TELL ME!” I was screaming at this point and I didn’t care. If anyone was able to hear me…who cares? Perhaps then I’d get the help that I so desperately needed to be away from this hell.

“Have you finished?” I could swear a small smirk was adorning his mouth but I wasn’t sure. He was…confusing and I wasn’t able to think clearly. Not after everything I had to endure.

“I guess so.” My voice was small and I felt ashamed for some reason. All I wanted was to hide into his huge leather jacket and disappear but I knew that he would find me. Besides, it was comfortable and bigger than my already ruined dress.

He carried me again and continued walking. He didn’t say where we were going and I knew better than ask. After a few minutes he stopped and put me on the ground again but this time he said nothing. Looking for something he finally pulled out his car keys and opened it. Black and huge, of course. So big that he had to help me getting in and then walked towards the driver seat.

“Put the seatbelt on.” He ordered me.

I did and he turned on the car. Driving for at least half an hour no one said a thing. I wasn’t in the mood for chatting so I remained silent thinking of how my life had changed almost in the blink of an eye. I just wanted to get back to that moment and not leaving the bar alone.

“You’re trembling. Are you cold?” I only nodded while the tears rolled down my cheeks. Then he pushed some buttons and warm air began filling the vehicle. It was nice but I didn’t stop to tremble because suddenly the weight of everything was too much for me to endure.

“I am not going to hurt you, Celine. So don’t fear me.”

“Other person took care of hurting me already.” I whispered.

I didn’t know how much time had passed but the car suddenly stopped and I began trembling again.  
  
August POV

I did not hesitate when getting Celine out of the building. And I had no doubt when carrying her seeing that her legs and feet were hurt. I had killed before but I was not a monster who took advantage of an unexperienced young girl. That was just…sick.

I told her that I wasn’t going to hurt her but I doubted she believed me. Celine was terrified and I don’t know why I was taking her with me. I should have left her at the hospital entrance somewhere and forget about her. But I did not. 

“You will not be safe in this town.” She looked at me with sad eyes. “But I can send you away, if that’s what you want. I can give you money to travel to Scotland. To your family.”

“I don’t have a family.”

“But you said…”

“I lied.” She said.

We were in front of a hotel in the middle of town and I couldn’t help but look at her wearing my jacket. She was a…nice girl. I can see why Lane wanted her but she was young. Too young to know what he was willing to do to her so I just grabbed Celine and abandoned the place.

“Come on.” I said and got out of the car. The cold air helped me clearing my mind but I still had a problem sitting down inside my car. What should I do with her? She was a witness after all, and I am not sure how much she has seen while being locked up in there. Besides, I had to find out what Lane had done to her but I need to remember that she is not like one of his many toys.

“I can’t go in there looking like this.” She said when I opened the door. “I don’t have shoes on and…”

“It doesn’t matter.” I said and grabbed her light body. She weighed nothing for me so I decided to carry her. A hotel employee was already taking care of my car so I walked into the lobby and didn’t stop until reaching the elevators. Of course some people looked at us but I paid no attention. I had more important matters at hand so I pushed the button of the last floor while carrying Celine in my arms.

As soon as I walked into the room I put her down on the white soft carpet that adorned the whole room.

“This is…huge.” She muttered looking around her.

“The bathroom is in there. A hot shower will make you good and then I’ll take care of your…wounds.” I said to her. “Go.” 

As soon as she closed the door I released the sigh I was keeping inside. I didn’t know why I was doing all this just for her, but every time I looked at her I saw innocence and something else. Something I couldn’t describe.

“May I know your name, please?” I turned around and she wasn’t wearing my jacket anymore. She was really attractive even covered in dirt and kept looking at me waiting for an answer.

“Walker.”


	2. Chapter 2

The Other Half 

Chapter 2

Celine POV

Walker.

Is that a name or a last name? 

I did not ask him anything else when he pronounced Walker. I locked myself into the bathroom and breathed deeply for the first time in…in a lot of time, I guess. I had been alone in my…cell? It wasn’t exactly a cell but it looked like one. I was alone in there and thought about many things. I even thought about killing myself but I couldn’t find anything to do it.

And now…now I was in a fancy hotel room, locked into a very luxury bathroom and completely terrified. Walker’s jacket is laying on the counter beside the sink while I look at myself in the mirror.

“Oh God…” I look terrible. I hoped that it wasn’t so bad but it was even worse. My lip was swollen and I needed a first aid kit but I couldn’t find one. Besides, my dress was completely ruined and I had nothing else to wear. But Walker was right, a hot shower will help me and that’s what I did. The walk-in shower was gigantic. I mean, there was space for at least six people and I wasn’t sure why that was necessary. Still, as soon as the hot water fell down over me I finally relaxed and the tears were rolling down my cheeks. Everything was coming at me at the same time and I wasn’t in the mood to control my emotions. I was kidnapped, beaten and about to be killed more times than I can count. I mean, I’m in the right to have a breakdown, am I not?

Walker was knocking on the door but I did not move. 

I was still inside the shower and with the water falling down over me. It was hotter and I felt it burning my skin but I couldn’t move.

“Celine, open the door.” He said but there was no reply on my side.

He finally opened the door and walked into the bathroom. I was completely naked but I did not care. I was too shocked to even react. Not even when he walked into the shower with his clothes on and turned off the water. I was bracing my knees in the same way I did while being locked and heard him sigh. I was expecting another speech on his part but he just knelt down in front of me and said nothing. Placing a finger under my chin he made me look at him. I did and saw something different in his eyes.

Was he worried?

Was he mad at me?

Was he going to kill me after all?

“You’re trembling again.” Grabbing the bathrobe he placed it over my shoulders and then helped me getting up. My feet still hurt like hell but the shower helped alleviating the pain. “Let me take care of your wounds.”

He did not wait for a response. Walker was about to carry me again but I stopped him with a hand on his chest.

His amazingly strong chest.

“I can walk.”

He nodded but remained there. Then I realized I was naked but he didn’t look down, his eyes were glued to mine so I tied my robe and we both got out of the shower.

Yes, I was able to walk but it wasn’t easy. Luckily Walker made me sit down on the bed and he grabbed a chair that he placed directly in front of me. A first aid kit was ready to use and he wasted no time before taking care of my wounds.

“Ouch.” I muttered.

“Sorry.” He kept applying some kind of lotion on my soles and I had to admit that it helped a lot. I didn’t know what he was doing but I didn’t care at the moment. He was trying to make me feel better and it was working. “You were walking barefoot in that room for a long time, weren’t you?”

I only nodded.

“You will feel much better in a couple of days.” A couple of days? My eyes went wide hearing him. How much time did he plan to have me here? “Now it is time for the lip. I won’t lie, it’s going to hurt.” I panicked because I didn’t want to feel much pain. It’s been enough for a lifetime. “Don’t move and I’ll finish soon, understood?”

“Yes.”

The first time he touched the wound I wanted to yell at the top of my voice and call him asshole, but I refrained. He was trying to help me but that didn’t mean I had to like the pain. In fact, I was really tired of being abused and started crying again. The last thing I needed was to have another breakdown but it just happened. 

I did nothing to stop the sobs and he chose to ignore it. I prefer that way because I don’t need his pity. Still, it felt good that Walker was trying to make me feel better. At least physically. I had been suffered too much and even though I tried to get rid of the bad thoughts…it wasn’t easy.  
  
August POV

I am not a soft man who is easily to deal with, but this girl… There’s something in her that attracts me like a mosquito to the light until it is too late to run away.

That’s why I found myself walking into the bathroom after knocking on the door several times and receiving no answer. What if she had done something stupid or reckless?

Then I found her sitting down inside the shower, hugging her knees and crying. The steam flooding the room warned me that the water was really hot but she didn’t seem to care. Kneeling down I looked at her face, grabbed the bathrobe and pulled her up. After tying the knot I was willing to carry her again.

“I can walk.” She said in almost a whisper.

Back in the bedroom I took care of her feet and she didn’t even complain. Perhaps she was pretending to be strong or she certainly didn’t feel the pain anymore.

However, her lip was a different story. It was split, bleeding and the wound was probably infected by now. I warned her that it was going to hurt and she just nodded. Still, she couldn’t pretend any longer and started crying again.

It made me uncomfortable when someone cried in front of me, but it was even worse because it was Celine.

“Who did this to you?” I was almost done with the lip and I thought it was a good way to distract her from the pain. At least her lip looked better now that it was clean.

“Your boss.” She sneered.

“He’s not my boss!” I snapped.

Celine jumped a little and I had to remember that she was scared. “I was…working him for a while. Not anymore.” I added as an explanation.

“He is insane.” I heard her saying and I chuckled. “And I would have killed him with my very own bare hands if he had tried touching me again.” I stopped treating her wound and looked deeply into her eyes. They were bright green and cold. “He kidnapped me and locked me up like an animal. I would pay you a million dollars to kill him. And not only that. He deserves to be tortured and abused, and then to be killed slowly and in the most painful way.”

“You look too good to wish for something like that.” I said after hearing her little speech.

“I am a good person, Walker.” Listening my name on her lips was…unexpected. “But no one has the right to do to me what he did.” I had an idea of what Lane had done to her but I needed details. However, it wasn’t the time.

“Why did you lie about your family?” I asked her instead.

Celine shrugged her shoulders but she would answer my question. “I knew I was going to die so…”

“Don’t you have a family?”

Celine looked me up and down, perhaps doubting if it was right to tell me so much information. “My parents died in a car crash when I was sixteen. I went to live with my uncle and his two sons but that didn’t work out either.”

“Why?”

“Why do you care?”

“Tell me.” 

Again, she shrugged her shoulders. “I soon found out why my parents never took me to his house before. He was some kind of…pedophile. I’m not completely sure but I soon realized that it was true. The first week I was there he tried touching me and when I screamed he slapped me. It hurt like hell and when I told my cousins…well, they said that I was a little bitch looking only for money. One of them tried to abuse of me as well but I didn’t allow it. I kicked him in the balls and left the house. I had nothing with me so I ended up living on my own. I made enough money to leave and…here I am.” She surprised me because I wasn’t expecting that. She looked like a typical girl who has everything she could desire. However, Celine had suffered a lot.

Just like me.

“Yes, my life is depressing. And when you were about to kill me…well, I guess that I ran out of luck once and for all. And although I was scared…I felt relief as well. I’m not sure why but… I have no way of explaining.”

I finished healing her and collected everything else. I did not plan to continue talking but I couldn’t help myself. “What happened to them?” I felt curious about what looked like to be her sad story. “Your uncle and cousins.”

“I don’t know. I left and I haven’t thought on any of them since then. They don’t deserve it.” I nodded but she kept talking. “That doesn’t mean I stopped thinking about coming back and make them pay for what they did to me.” I couldn’t believe what was hidden beneath that façade of innocence, and it captured my attention towards her even more. “I’ve being thinking of a few ways to do it, but I guess I’m not brave enough.”

“You were willing to kill the man who hurt you not so long ago, Celine.” I reminded her. “Why is different just because of them?” She was looking at me not surprised at all by my question.

She leaned towards me until we were looking into each other’s eyes. “It is not right to kill your family, is it?” The way she pronounced the words made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. This girl was much more than I thought she was in the first place.

“You have to do what’s necessary to survive.” I said not even caring how it sounded.

“Have you, Walker?”

“Yes.” Perhaps she didn’t expect a direct answer from me.

“Did you feel better after doing it?” Another person would have said no, but I wasn’t a normal one. “Yes. For me they were enemies trying to hurt me, so I acted only thinking of myself. You can’t trust anyone else but you. It’s the only way to stay alive.” Then we were interrupted by her stomach growling out loud. “When was the last time you ate?” I asked although I knew the answer.

She doubted. “I don’t know.”

Standing up from the chair I walked towards the telephone and ordered room service. I didn’t know what she liked but she was free to eat whatever she wanted.

“I have to go for a while. Room service will bring you food in a few minutes.” I said and left, not waiting for a reply on her part. I had to abandon that room before doing something incredibly stupid.

Once the cold night air hit my face, I felt much better. I was able to think clearly for the first time since meeting Celine and it felt…odd. Why was I so worried for her? I mean, I don’t know the girl, she was just part of some wicked game Lane had in his hands and nothing more. However, when I left I had to take her with me. Something inside me changed and I grabbed Celine on my way out.

“Hey handsome, are you looking for some company?” One of the whores asked me when I was strolling through a dark street.

“No.” I replied no more.

I was in New York but not in the best part of the city. I needed to get away from the girl waiting for me in the hotel, and perhaps my body thought the best way to stop thinking of her was to find someone else to have a good fuck. However, when that woman asked me…I just said no.

“Think clearly, Walker.” I hissed to myself.

I wasn’t in the right place. Looking around I saw that I needed to come back to downtown as soon as possible. What if she thought of leaving? Her dress was a disaster and I took care of riding of it when she walked into the bathroom. The only piece of clothing she owned was the hotel bathrobe and that was it. She had no money and no way of running away. 

She was…safe.

Walking to clear my mind was certainly not working so I finally walked back to the hotel. It was late, almost everything was closed but I didn’t care. In fact, on my way back I made a last stop and I was not so sure why.  
  
Celine POV

My conversation with Walker was…weird. Yes, that’s the only way I could think of to describe it. And I don’t even know how it happened but I ended up telling him my sad story and how much I suffered when I was a teenager.

How did I do that?

Suddenly a knock on the door pulled me out of my thoughts. I opened the door and a very young man was standing in front of me with a huge smile on his face.

“Good night, Miss Walker.” He said before I could open my mouth to say hello. “Your husband ordered room service especially for you. Hope you enjoy.” And just like that he left.

Miss Walker?

As soon as my nose smelled the delicious scent coming from the tray I forgot about everything else. I was hungry. In fact, I was starving. Placing it in front of the bed I sat down and began eating. I couldn’t remember the last time I enjoyed food so much but I wasn’t able to stop. The steak was delicious and awesome, so tasty. The potatoes were soft and wonderful and the rest…I wasn’t sure what else I was eating but I didn’t care because everything was cooked perfectly.

I was already finished and was brushing my teeth with the toothbrush I found in the bathroom when I heard the front door opening. Freezing in place I stared at myself in the mirror and had no idea of what to do. Everything was weird because I was sharing a bedroom with an unknown man and…

He knocked on the door and I waited.

“I’m brushing my teeth.” I said the words and didn’t receive a reply so I guessed it was okay.

As soon as I finished I wasn’t sure of what else to do. Was I ready to face Walker? How should I act in his presence? He was weird and cold, and sometimes stared at me for too much time. What was wrong with him? What was wrong with me? I wasn’t locked up anymore but he was still with me. He freed me from that awful place and that crazy man, but what now?

“I can do this.” I said to myself in front of the mirror and walked out the bathroom. He was standing and looking out the window. It was dark and only the lights outside could be seen. Apart from that…what was he looking at?

“Hello.” I whispered. What else could I say?

“How are you feeling?” 

“Better now that I’ve eaten. Thank you by the way. You didn’t have to…”

“You were starving, Celine.” He cut me off.

“Where did you go?” Was a good idea to ask him that? I mean, he was dangerous and I was trying to chat with him as if he was an old friend of mine.

“To walk.”

We were facing each other and then I saw a few bags on the floor next to the front door. They were all black and in different sizes. He saw me looking and walked towards them. Grabbing them all at the same time Walker placed them on the bed.

“These are for you.” 

I did not move. What did this mean?

“Your dress was ruined. It was covered in blood and dirt so I thought about getting you a few things. You know, things a girl needs and…and all that.” Was he nervous? It was pretty hard to read Walker so I had no idea. “I didn’t know what you wear in a normal day so you’re free to change whatever you don’t like.”

“I’m sure everything is perfect. Thank you, Walker.” This time it was me who cut him off. He was strange but kind, in his own way.

“This one.” He said while grabbing a small one. “It contains something you can wear to sleep.” A nightie? Oh gosh, I wasn’t ready to wear some kind of sexy lingerie in front of him… Then I saw him handing the bag to me and I grabbed it, taking a look inside and breathing relieved. “Nice.” 

“I hope it fits you.” 

“I’m sure it’ll be fine.” Then I walked into the bathroom again and closed the door behind me. I was alone and couldn’t help to breathe deeply a few times in an attempt to control myself. Getting the piece of clothing from the bag I smiled because it was cute and pretty. I mean, it was a long t-shirt in a soft purple color and matching shorts. I thought it was the most beautiful thing I had ever owned. And it was a gift from…a mysterious man who was about to kill me but changed his mind for some reason.

Leaving the bathroom I found sitting down on the couch and reading a newspaper. I tried not to disturb him but he forgot about it when he saw me standing in the middle of the room.

“I like it. Thanks.” He just nodded but I saw him…checking me out? “I can use the couch to sleep. I’m smaller than you so…it’s okay if you want to use the bed.” I said as fast as I could.

“The bed is yours.”

The way he said it…well, I didn’t dare to say anything else. It was clear that he was mad at something but I wasn’t asking him. Instead I got under the covers and looked at him. “Is it okay if I turn off the light?”

“Yes.” 

I did and the room darkened completely. Still, I could feel his eyes on me, watching at me closely as if studying me. How was I going to sleep with this man in the same room and behaving like a stalker?

I was exhausted but I was unable to sleep. Not only because Walker was so close and looking at me, but because I couldn’t stop thinking on everything that happened to me while being in that awful place. I was safe now…at least I prefer to believe that although I can’t be completely sure. Walker hasn’t hurt me in any way, he saved me when he had no reason to and then took me away with him. A sob escaped from my mouth and then I started crying silently. Guess I wasn’t very silent when I felt a weight on the bed next to me.

“Sorry, I can’t help it.” I muttered between sobs.

“It’s okay. You need to let everything go.” Walker whispered. And those words had effect. I began crying nonstop. I couldn’t stop and at some point breathing was almost impossible. I felt my lungs not cooperating and my whole body shook in fear. Then the soft light blinded me and Walker was kneeling down on the floor and looking at me with a worried expression on his face.

“Look at me.” He ordered and I did. “Listen my voice only.” I tried. “Breathe deeply and hold the breath. Well done. Now release it slowly.” I repeated the same process several times until I was finally breathing normal. I was sure my face was a disaster but I couldn’t care less. Instead, I was focusing on the man situated in front of me and looking relieved.

“Thank you.” I muttered. Because, what else could I say? Everything was…too weird.

He said nothing.

Walker just stared at me.

Was a good idea to say something?

Anything?

“I’m so sorry for causing you so much trouble, Walker.” Again that soft expression when I pronounced his name.

Nothing.

He kept staring at me and I did not look away either. I didn’t know what was happening between us but…something was definitely happening. Walker was…peculiar, to be honest, but right now…I didn’t know what else to think.

“You need to rest now. It’s been…hard for you, Celine.” He said in a whisper and stood up.

I sighed deeply as soon as he walked into the bathroom, locking the door behind him. It had been so intense that I was really tired. Walker is peculiar, I know, but there’s definitely a lot more.

Laying down again I fell asleep as soon as my head touched the pillow, and I didn’t even hear him coming back to the bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

The Other Half

Chapter 3

August POV

I did not sleep at all.

I kept watching Celine until I was sure that she was sleeping, and then began thinking on everything that was happening. I am not the kind of person who worries for others, and I hate working with someone else. But she is not just anyone. She was in a delicate situation and I took her with me away from Solomon Lane.

Lane.

He won’t be happy after leaving the way I did but I had to because everything we were going to do together had vanished. This world is sick but he is not thinking of changing it, he is just having fun with whores, drugs and alcohol. What does he think he’s getting doing all that? 

Nothing at all.

Now it was in my hands to save a world that is dying…

“Walker…” I heard her say my name but she was still sleeping. “Please…don’t leave me here…” Celine was having a nightmare and it shouldn’t interest me…but it did. She pronounced my name and I wanted to know what else she was going to say.

“Don’t touch me!” She snapped, moving uncontrollably on the bed, getting the blanket away from her body. Thanks to the moonlight I could see her pale skin glowing and her long red hair splayed all over the pillow. “No! Get your filthy hands out of me!” She sneered trying to grab…nothing.

It was strange to see that kind of behavior. How weak she is. Trying to prove that she’s able to do anything to protect herself. Even thinking of killing her own family.

“Walker…”

“I’m here.” I said before even knowing what I was doing.

Those words made her to relax visibly. Celine’s whole body stopped shaking and her breath became normal. Why was happening in her mind? She was dreaming, more like having a nightmare and just listening my voice seemed to calm her down enough to sleep again.

What was I doing?

It was fine to free her from that awful place, away from Solomon Lane, but taking her with me… No, that was not the best idea but I didn’t think of it. Now I’m starting to regret my decision but it’s too late. I am watching Celine sleep and…well, I can’t take my eyes off her and I don’t even know why.

“Walker…” I heard her say again in dreams.

“Walker…are you okay?” Then I realized that she wasn’t dreaming at all. In fact, she was looking at me.

“You are awake.”

“Aye.”

“You were having a bad dream, I guess.” I said looking at her green eyes.

“It wasn’t a dream.” Celine did not elaborate. “If you are so interested it was a nightmare. A terrible one. But the worst is that it just wasn’t a nightmare. It was real and it happened while I was kidnapped.”

“Tell me.” I said although it sounded more like an order. “Please.” I added when trying to sound gentle.

Celine looked down at her hands and trembled. Then I saw her using the blanket to cover herself. “Two men took me into that room, telling me horrible things all the time. Then one of them chained me and the other began touching me everywhere. I wanted to scream and punch him but I was a coward. I was not able to move and I let him do whatever he wanted to me. Guess he would end up tired of me not cooperating and that would be all.” She finally said.

My hand was in a fist by the time she finished talking. I didn’t know why but I felt the need to…protect her. I don’t know this girl, I shouldn’t allow her to stay with me anymore but…I wasn’t able to let her go either. The reason? I had no idea but it wasn’t the time for it.

“Who were they?”

Celine only shrugged. “They didn’t tell me their names.” She sneered. “He was the first and then the other guy…”

“Solomon Lane.” I cut her off.

“Whatever his name is, I don’t care. He then ordered to leave and we stayed alone in that room. I was still chained so I suppose it was easier for him that way. I did the same, I remained silent and unmoving until he…” She didn’t finish the phrase and I preferred it like that. I knew perfectly well what Lane does with a woman. “I don’t want to think about that anymore, if you don’t mind.”

“Yes. It’s still late, you should get to sleep again.” Looking at me she finally nodded and laid down on the bed.

“May I ask you a question?” 

“Yes.”

“When you left earlier the hotel employee arrived with the food and…” She hesitated about telling me. Why? Did anything happen while I wasn’t here? “He…called Mrs. Walker.” 

I smirked although it wasn’t my intention.

“I didn’t reply or corrected him because it took me by surprise. But, why did that man believe that I was a married woman?” She was looking at me waiting for an answer. “I mean, you saved me from that awful place but…all this is not necessary. I know how to take care of myself, I’ve been doing it for a while.” Celine thought she knew a lot about life but in the end she looked more like a scared little girl. “I appreciate everything you’ve done for me, Walker, but I believe it is time to leave you alone.” She then turned off the light and we were both in the darkness. Was she asleep? Was Celine willing to leave with the first light in the morning?

I did not sleep at all.

In fact, I was unable to keep my eyes off her. Why did I keep thinking of her? I mean, she’s just a regular girl and I care for no one. I only use women for one reason, and one only. I am a normal man with necessities but I don’t develop feelings to anyone because I consider that a weakness.

“I have never thought about being married.” She said breaking the silence of the night and the room. “Someone like me…I don’t think I have the right to.”

“Why not?”

Isn’t that what every woman dreams about? Getting married and start a family. Some kind of way to spend life with a sense.

“Well, I’m not proud of some things I’ve done in my life, and I don’t think I’m the type of girl a normal guy would want to take to his parents’ house.” She said with sarcasm. “What about you? Is there a real Mrs. Walker out there?” 

I chuckled. “No. I am not interested in a normal life.” 

Then she turned on the light again, taking me by surprise. I was relaxed on the couch, legs wide open and watching her like a hawk. She obviously saw me staring at her but she said nothing. “You don’t seem like him. I don’t know you, Walker, but…I can see in your eyes that you are not like Solomon Lane and his minions. He was bad…like very bad. And the things that he was planning to do to me…”

“You don’t know me!” I snapped.

“No, I don’t.” She replied quickly. “But he’s full of shit and you are not. If you were like him you wouldn’t have released me from there. But you did, and that’s the only thing important to me.” I remained silent. “I just wanted you to know.” I nodded only once. “Goodnight, Walker.”

The lights were off again and I breathed deeply. I was able to tell the exact moment when she finally fell asleep and I then stood up and walked into the bathroom. Turning on the light I saw my reflection in the mirror and I was tempted to punch the glass to stop seeing myself. Instead, I saw my leather jacket laying down on the sink counter and it smelled like her.

Smelled like Celine.

Picking it up, I pulled it closer to my nose and inhaled deeply.

“What am I doing?” I asked myself.

I took a shower because I needed to clear my mind. The hot water felt good falling down through my tired body, and when I left and wrapped a towel around my waist, I looked at myself in the mirror again but nothing had changed. I was still thinking on Celine and I wasn’t able to think about anything else. I needed to focus on more important things and forget about Celine.

“Walker!” I heard her yelling. “Walker!”

Getting out of the bathroom I saw her sitting down on the bed and was still screaming. Turning on the lights I could see that she was sweating profusely and the blankets were stained with…blood.

“What’s happening to me?!” I got rid of the cover and saw that she was bleeding from her feminine parts.

I’ve seen a lot of blood in my life. In fact, I’ve been the cause of said blood, but I had never been in the presence of…this.

“Oh shit! What’s going on?!” Celine kept yelling and I only wanted her to shut up. “Am I bleeding out?! Walker…” She begged and I sat down on the bed, grabbing her face with both of my hands. “You need to calm down.” I told her with a stern voice. “Perhaps it’s your cycle…”

“No way! It’s too soon.” She cut me off.

Then there was only one possibility. “Celine, were you raped?” I tried asking her in the softest way possible. She did not answer. There was no need because her face told me everything that I had to know. “Who did it? Was the man who touched you?” Only a shake of her head. “Was it Lane?”

This time she held her head up and looked deeply at me. “He said that I was his. He talked to me, trying to convince me that I was a lucky girl because no one else but him would touch me. That I was forbidden.” At least she was calmed enough to speak.

“Listen, I think… It’s possible that you were hurt when he…” Then I saw the innocence and youth in Celine, and how unfair it was that she had suffered so much. “The hot water probably opened the wound and it started bleeding out now. Come with me.” I stood up and offered her my hand. She took it and I felt how warm she was. Her skin was pale, soft and silky and it was a good contrast against mine. “I will make you feel better.” And I was willing to fulfill my promise.

Walking into the bathroom I began filling the bath with hot water, adding some scented salts before facing Celine again. “Your clothes are ruined. Again.” She looked down at herself and blushed when realizing that her nipples were hard. I couldn’t help but look as well, clearing my throat to break the tension.

“I will call for someone to take care of the sheets and blankets while you take your bath.” I said and left before hearing a reply on her part.

Perhaps it was the perfume from the salts or maybe Celine’s scent, but as soon as I was out in the room it was necessary to breathe deeply. 

“What’s wrong with me?” I muttered before calling front desk.  
  
Celine POV

I was convinced that something was wrong with me. I almost had a heart attack when seeing all that blood staining the sheets and my clothes, and yelled for him like a desperate woman. I wasn’t expecting to wake up covered in blood and I didn’t know what else to do but to say his name.

And he came to me.

Walker came to help me.

That brute of a man helped me to calm down, and then getting a bath ready for me so I could get in, clean myself and feel a little better. 

But for what reason?

I have asked that same question in my mind since he left the bathroom and I still don’t have an answer. I’m referring to the man that was about to kill me when he found me locked in that awful room. As soon as I saw him I knew he was there because my captor got tired of me and wanted to get rid of me. I waited for Walker to pull the trigger and finish with all the pain, desperation and humiliation. But no, he did not. He changed his mind and started talking to me.

And now, here we are. Sharing a room in a fancy hotel while I’m taking a bath and he’s taking care of fixing the bedroom. Still, that wasn’t enough to distract me from the important thing happening to me. I was in pain because Lane raped me and now I was bleeding for no reason. Did he hurt me more than I thought at first? Do I have a wound that it is now infected? Could I be…?

Oh damn, I can’t even think about that possibility.

What if I am pregnant?

And what it would be even worse. What if I am pregnant of that monster?

“Shit…” I whispered.

“Celine, are you okay?” I got startled by his voice. Did he hear me? I only whispered a word but maybe he was listening to the other side of the door.

“No.” Why was the reason to lie? I wasn’t okay and Walker obviously knew that I wasn’t feeling well.

“May I come in?” He asked and I doubted for a second.

“Why?”

I heard him sigh before answering. “I need to make sure that you are fine. The bedroom is ready for you.” 

“Come in.” 

The door opened slowly and a moment later he looked inside at me. I tried to smile at him to say that I was better but I wasn’t in the mood. And I’m aware that he knows that I am not fine. How could I be? I mean, I try to look strong and capable of doing anything, but right now I feel…used, humiliated and useless.

“Does it still hurt?” 

“A little.” I whispered.

He closed the door behind him and leaned against the sink counter, one leg crossed over the other and looking deeply at me. I didn’t know what he was waiting for but I wasn’t going to ask. Walker only looked at me and, in other circumstances, I would have felt uncomfortable. Not this time though.

“I think I need to buy a pregnancy test.” I said without even thinking.

I saw him frowning at my words.

“I need to be sure that he didn’t leave…a part of himself inside of me.” I’ve never thought about being pregnant, but this was not definitely the way to get it. I mean, I’m a woman and it is normal to think of having a baby at some point, but right now, the idea just terrifies me.

“Do you believe there’s a possibility?” He asked me in a soft tone.

I nodded. “He did not stop before…you know. Guess he didn’t care about that while he was having…fun with me.” I swallowed hard. “I don’t hate babies, Walker, but I don’t want to have a baby that belongs to him.” A lonely tear rolled down my cheek and I did nothing to hide the fact that I was suffering. “This is not the way to start a family, so I have to know as soon as possible.”

He then moved and began walking towards the door.

“Where are you going?” I asked and he stopped.

Walker looked…uncomfortable. Well, our conversation was not exactly a pleasant one to have between two unknown people. “There’s a drug store close. I can walk over there and buy you a test.”

Would he do that? For me?

“You don’t have to, Walker.”

“I won’t be late.” He said, and just like that he was out of the bathroom, and a few seconds later I heard the front door closing and I was left alone again.

What if I’m pregnant?

I couldn’t get rid of that fucking question and it kept repeating itself in my mind all the time. Think about it, having a baby with a lunatic wasn’t what I was expecting to happen in my life. The last good memory that I have is when I was having a good time with my friends. We laughed, drank, danced and I even flirted with a random guy that I found attractive. My friend asked me if it was okay for me to leave the bar alone and I answered that it was fine. How wrong I was. I was tired because it had been a long day and I needed to get to my apartment to sleep, but then I was dragged into darkness by a stranger, and then my personal hell started.

Solomon Lane.

I see his face every time I close my eyes, and I feel nauseous when remembering everything he did to me, and what he was planning to do to me before Walker freed me from that place. I am convinced that I would have died in there but I am trying to forget. I’m free and safe now, at least, that’s what Walker said, although it’s clear that coming back to my old apartment is nearly impossible.

Another knock at the door startled me.

“Yes?”

“It’s me. I’m back. I have…the test that you need.” Walker informed me through the door.

“Oh, thank you. You can come in.” I was still covered in foam and bubbles so he wouldn’t see anything. He opened the door and made sure that it was okay for me to get in. “It feels too good in here to leave.” I tried joking but he didn’t laugh. Did Walker laugh at all? It wasn’t important at the moment but I couldn’t help thinking on it. It relaxed me in a way.

“This is for you.”

“What is it?” 

Placing the bag on the counter he opened and showed another pajama. It was exactly like the first one he bought and I chuckled. “It’s nice and comfy. Thanks.”

“Take your time.” He said and left.

The water was already cold and I didn’t want to start shaking so I grabbed the bathrobe and wrapped it around my body before getting out of the water. I didn’t care when the liquid fell into the floor because I had more important matters in hand. Reading the instructions I realized that it was pretty easy so I did exactly what it said and placed it in the counter when I finished. However, staying in that bathroom waiting for a result wasn’t option for me, so I grabbed the bag, opened the door and walked towards the bed, surprising Walker in the process.

“Did you already do it?”

Shaking my head I remained sitting down on the mattress.

“Celine…”

“I can’t wait in there.” I snapped. “Sorry, that was mean.” He then sat down next to me on the bed, our knees touching and he was comforting me…in his own way.

“Having a baby is not so bad, you know.” He said and I didn’t know what he was talking about. “Whatever the result is…I will help you, if you want me to. No matter what you choose to do.” Was he saying that he was going to stay with me for a while? I mean, he’s not bad company but…it’s weird.

“How long have you been there?” He asked when I said nothing.

“I’m not sure.” And it was true. “It was night when I was kidnapped and brought there, but there was no window so I had no idea when it was day or night. I was wearing the same dress all the time, even when he… Anyway, I was fed once a day but I wasn’t able to eat a thing. I mean, I feared that the food was poisoned or drugged, so I didn’t touch it. Guess my guards got mad because of that and one of them even tried to force me to eat but I kept spitting everything out. I wouldn’t allow him to do that to me, and I bit him several times. He slapped me every time I did it, but that didn’t prevent me from doing it over and over.”

“Celine, I want to apologize for everything that has happened to you.” Walker said suddenly, taking me by surprise. I looked up at him without understanding what he meant. “I admit that I have been working with Lane for quite some time, but I have never done what he did to you.” I wasn’t thinking when I placed my hand on his large one. At least, Walker didn’t push me away like I expected him to do. No, his hand even turned around and caressed my palm. “I have done…bad things before, but I don’t find pleasure in hurting a woman. And I don’t kidnap people.” He was staring openly at me and I didn’t feel the need to look away from him. “However, I don’t release people often but I just…” 

“I believe it’s time.” He said and I was pulled from my…fantasy? Was I having a fantasy with Walker?

“Sorry, what?”

“The test. I believe it’s been enough time.” But none of us moved. Walker was still holding my hand and I did not want to put it away. He was warm, something totally unexpected coming from him.

“You’re right.” I whispered.

I was still wearing the bathrobe when I stood up from the bed. “I should go to check if…” Walker stood up as well and caressed my arm. “Do you want me to accompany you?” I didn’t know which one of us was more uncomfortable with the idea, but I was feeling selfish so I nodded.

We walked next to each other but he walked into the bathroom first, waiting for me to do the same. I didn’t want to. I was scared to death and the last thing I needed was to be pregnant. Having a baby of a crazy man was the worst thing possible.

“I’ll do it.” I said and grabbed the test. It was one of those modern tests that inform you with two simple options: Pregnant. Not pregnant.

My legs were shaking and the heart was pounding so fast that I feared it was going to get out of my chest. I tried to look serene but I knew Walker realized that it wasn’t like that. Especially when I felt him behind me, the warm of his body comforting me like no one has ever done before. It was a strange feeling but I had another important thing on mind to take care of.

“Ready?” He asked from behind me. I looked over my shoulder and nodded. However, I did not make a move. “Do you want me to do it?” 

“I will.”

Looking down at the counter my eyes opened wide.

I gasped.

“Celine?”


	4. Chapter 4

The Other Half

Chapter 4

August POV

“Celine?” 

I did not receive an answer. She was immobile and in the mirror I could see her face was pale. Well, paler than normal.

“Celine, what did it say?” 

“Not pregnant.” I heard Celine muttering.

I released a deep sigh at her words, exactly to the same she had been holding in, and then I watched her body relaxed. I wanted to tell her that it was good news but I didn’t know if it was a good idea to speak. She looked…lost in her own thoughts so I began walking towards the door to leave her alone.

“I can’t believe it.” Celine whispered before turning around and throwing herself into my arms. I was taken by surprise but I remained in place and even hugged her back. It was weird to be in that kind of situation but I did nothing. “It’s like I can breathe again.” She muttered against my chest. Then I suppose she realized what she was doing and stepped away from me.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to…”

“It’s okay.” I cut her off. “I’ll leave you to get dressed again.” And I left the bathroom without saying anything.

What am I doing? Why has this girl so much effect over me? When it’s about Celine I can’t even think clearly and every thought of her clouds my mind. I should leave now and make sure she has money to do whatever she wants and just disappear. Celine seems a good girl who doesn’t deserve to be involved in my dark world.

“Thank you for doing this for me, Walker. Now I feel much better.” She told me and then got under the blankets.

I only nodded. What else could I say? Especially when I was planning to abandon her as soon as she got asleep. It was the best. For the two of us.

“Were you serious when you said you would help me if I was pregnant?”

“Yes.” There was no need to deny it.

“How?” I could see in her eyes that she was curious.

“What?” I asked her although I knew perfectly well what she meant.

“How would you have helped me?” Celine wanted to know and I had the feeling that she wasn’t the type who surrenders easily.

I sighed defeated. “I would’ve waited for your decision, and we would have done whatever it was necessary for you to be fine. Abort or keep the baby, I wouldn’t have cared.” Celine’s eyes teared a little and I didn’t want her to cry again. “I’m not the kind of man who lets a woman suffer. Not if I can help it.” She smiled at me. Celine certainly smiled at me. “But I am glad that you are not pregnant with Lane’s child. He doesn’t deserve that honor.” I added in an attempt to make her feel better.

“I wouldn’t want to have his child either.” She said firmly. “But I want to know something. And I think you can respond that question.” I waited. “What did he have planned for me? What was he going to do to me?” It wasn’t necessary to torture her with that, and I tried ignoring her questions. “Please, I need to know what he’s capable of.”

“Solomon Lane is able to do anything because he has nothing to lose.” I told her but it wouldn’t be enough for an explanation. “Lane would have used you in every way he could think of, Celine. Keep abusing of you until there was nothing left of you, and that’s only the beginning.” I saw her scared face but she wanted to know. “Torture is natural for him, and he enjoys it too much. He would have destroyed you to the point of driving you insane, and then he would let others to do the same to you.” She was shaking and I knew she wasn’t cold. “But know this, Celine, you can’t stay here for much longer. He will be furious when he finds out that you’re not there so he can play with you, so the better option for you will be to leave this town. For good.”

She was silent and looking at nothing.

I sat down next to her on the bed. “I know it’s a lot. You’ve been through a lot of pain and suffering, and you don’t deserve to have to change your whole life only because of that man, but I’m afraid you need to, Celine. If you want to be free…you will do it.” I said and turned off the lights.

It was too early when I was talking to front desk and taking care of paying for the room Celine was still in.

“Is that right, Mr. Walker?” The old man asked me after checking everything out. “Will Mrs. Walker stay for two more nights?” I nodded. “It is settled then. And I will inform her in the morning that she needs to get your message. Thank you, Mr. Walker. Have a nice trip.”

“Thank you.”

I left the fancy hotel even before the sun was up and returned to the attic I own in the city. I had to get away from her and forget everything that happened. Besides, I had more important matters in hand.

Suddenly my cellphone started ringing and saw her name on the screen.

Sloane.

“It’s me.” I heard what she had to say, answering yes or no in the precise moments, and giving the necessary information about the mission. Working for the CIA as an special agent is not a simple or easy job, and sometimes I have to deal with dangerous or crazy people because I have no choice.

“I am still working on it. Yes, I will inform you.”

The call was ended on her side and I just put the cellphone on the coffee table and tried relaxing on the couch. The sun was rising slowly and I should get some sleep but I wasn’t in the mood to move myself to the bedroom. A lot of thoughts were on my mind and think clearly was impossible. Finally I stood up and walked to the fridge. It was almost empty so I grabbed a couple of ice cubes, a short glass and the bottle of whiskey. I needed to forget everything that happened in the last hours and drinking seemed like a good idea.

&&&

Celine slept peacefully while the sun shone brightly, warming her pale skin and making her look like a red-haired angel. Her long wavy hair was splayed on the pillow and I was sure her soft lips still tasted like the wine we shared over dinner.

“August…” She muttered and I walked towards her.

“I am here.” Sitting down on the bed I waited for Celine to wake up completely.

She moaned and stretched her limbs and I smiled down at her when seeing Celine so relaxed. “Have you slept well?”

“Aye. Is coffee what I smell?” I grinned, handing her the cup of hot coffee that I brought especially for her. “Thanks.” She drank half of it in a single gulp and then smiled widely at me. “Just how I like it.”

It’s been three months since that night when I took Celine with me and both of us abandoned the city before things got worse. Now we’re hidden in a cabin in the mountains, in the middle of nowhere and away from the world. She never returned Scotland and we left America as soon as we could buy two plane tickets under false names. Luckily I had enough money to buy this place and live here without worrying about anything. We travel to the closest town when we need supplies and then we’re back to enjoy ourselves without unexpected visitors.

“It’s warm here.” She said while enjoying her coffee.

“I got the fireplace ready for you. I don’t want you to freeze when leaving the bed.” But she only smiled at him.

“Who says I want to leave this bed?” She asked me in a sultry voice.

Getting the cup out of her hand I placed it on the bedside table. I couldn’t stop looking at her, and feeling that I took the best choice possible. “Why don’t you come here and warm me?” She asked with an adorable pout on her lips. “I’m getting cold.” I got under the blankets with her, Celine’s body automatically wrapped around mine and I knew there was not a better place for me to be in. “Hmmm, this is nice, August Walker. I don’t like waking up alone in bed.” I kissed her lips, hugging her to me. “It makes me remember that dreadful…”

“Believe me, I regret my decision every day since that morning.” I said, interrupting her.

“But you came for me.” Celine quickly reminded me. “And it hasn’t been the first time.” She kissed me softly and slowly, caressing the back of my head at the same time. I was lost in the pleasure of her warm, soft body against mine and Celine’s sweet kisses.

“I love you, August Walker.”

&&&

I snapped my eyes open and I was sitting down on the couch, the glass of whiskey still in my hand but empty and a weird sensation running through my body.

The sun was up and New York City was already on full blast. The streets were covered with people, every type of noise and mist. It was going to be a cold morning and I needed to see Lane again. Of course Sloane was not aware of “everything” that took place last night while I was there and I wasn’t going to tell her either. If she knew about Celine, well, I’m sure she would use her as a bait to get to Solomon Lane again, and I couldn’t allow that. Celine was free now, and if she’s smart enough will abandon this city for good. I gave her an opportunity and I hope she takes it. She really does deserve to live a normal life wherever she wants to.

I had to get up and began working before turning insane. Walking into my office I looked at my “Lane Wall” as I use to call it, and realize the man has a lot of power over his men. I’m not sure how he does but I think he has found the way to manipulate them into believing every single thing that gets out of his mouth. So his followers are indeed his army, and I have no doubt they are ready to attack as soon as Lane gives the order. The guy is obsessed with changing the world, saving it by killing millions of people so the rest can survive. Thinking on it I guess it’s not a terrible idea, but I was sent to spy on him and stop his plans so that’s what I will do. In fact, I have free rein to do anything and use any way necessary to prevent whatever he is thinking of doing. Even killing him with my bare hands.

Well, I’m not called “The Hammer” only for fucking every woman who crosses my path. And that thought reminded me of her. What will Celine be doing right now? Maybe she was still sleeping after last night’s emotions and then… Well, she would certainly feel out of place but she’s a tough one, she knows how to take care of herself. Still, I keep thinking of her and focusing on something else is turning out to be difficult. I don’t understand because she means nothing to me and she was just a poor girl who was in the wrong place at the worst time. Should I go back to the hotel to check if she is fine? No, it wouldn’t be wise, would it? Perhaps I could watch from a distance to make sure that she’s not being followed.

“Ahhh! Just shut the fuck up!” I growled at myself for being so…emotional.

I was tempted to punch the wall but it would be useless because she was still on my mind, clouding my thoughts in a way that I wasn’t able to understand. I mean she was hot and cute but… Cute? I don’t use that word because I never go for the cute ones, that means problems when I’m only looking for a quick fuck.

Then why am I changing my clothes at full speed and leaving my attic to do…? 

“I’m losing my mind.” I muttered to myself.  
  
Celine POV

I woke up and as soon as I moved my legs I felt a lot of pain. My whole body hurt like hell and I wasn’t sure if I’d be able to walk towards the bathroom. My apartment is small but…

Wait a second…this is not my apartment.

Then everything hit me like a flash. My cell, the pain, that lunatic…and Walker. He saved me and I still don’t know why but I’m glad he did.

Speaking of Walker…

“Walker?” I asked but received no answer. 

Slowly I got out of bed and walked into the bathroom and did my business. He wasn’t there either and when I returned to the bedroom I found that there was no trace of him. He was gone and I wasn’t sure if he was going to come back. In fact, I had the feeling that he was gone for good and I was not sure of what that meant for me. I mean, I’m still in this hotel room and I have no money to pay the bill. First he saves me and now I’m abandoned without knowing a thing. Walker could have said something about leaving and I would have left with him. But now? I’m in trouble and I’m starting to panic.

I was so scared that I almost had a heart attack when the phone rang. Was a good idea to answer? It kept ringing and it was driving me insane, so I just picked it up.

“Hello?” I said with a small voice.

As soon as I answered I was informed that I needed to go to front desk for an important message. A message? For me? I was confused and was still holding the phone to my ear.

“I’ll be there in twenty minutes. Thank you.” Did I sound sure of myself? I thought so but I was trembling inside because I had no idea what that mysterious message was about. I showered and then realized that my dress was ruined and I’m sure Walker got rid of it. But the bags were still on the couch, untouched so I grabbed all of them, placing them on the bed. There was a lot of clothes, too many for a single person, but I was glad to change into something comfy and warm. I finally decided for a pair of jeans, a pink soft sweater and…leather boots? Did he buy me a pair of low leather boots? They looked leather but I shook my head to not think too much about and slipped them on before making my way to the elevator. An older couple joined me in another floor and the three of us got out and I walked towards front desk.

“Good morning.” I said to the old man behind the counter. “I think there’s a message for me.” I added a little worried. It seemed like this man was able to see inside and that made me nervous. “Someone called me and…here I am.” I felt stupid unable to shut up.

“Oh yes, Mrs. Walker, there is.” He suddenly said. “Your husband left very early and took care of everything. He wanted to pay so you could leave without doing anything else. He also informed me that you would want to stay for two more nights, and left this for you.” He finished saying and handed me an envelope. “Mr. Walker made sure that you have whatever you need, so please, feel free to ask for our services.”

“Thank you.” I didn’t know what else to do so I returned to the room. Once there I saw a wheeled cart waiting in front of the door.

Breakfast.

Using the electronic card I get the cart into the room and closed the door behind me. I hesitated until my stomach growled at the delicious smell coming from the cart. So I sat down on the bed with my legs crossed and discovered the dishes. Orange juice, coffee, tea, pancakes, eggs and fruit. A lot of food for just one person. But it was already paid for so I was going to enjoy it. I started eating and couldn’t help but think about my rescuer. He was a man of few words but had already done more for me than anyone else in my whole life. It’s strange to miss someone who was about to kill me the first time I saw him but I do. I can’t explain and I don’t understand the reason. Walker got me out of there when he didn’t have to and I am grateful he did, but now he’s gone and I’m not sure of what this means. Should I go back to my apartment or stay at the hotel two more nights? He said that it’d be dangerous for me to come back to my old life but I guess he was trying to scare me. No one knows where I live, and I was kidnapped pretty far away from my home so there’s nothing to fear. Besides, he left me here without saying a word, only a stupid message in the hotel, so what does it matter?

I completely forgot of the envelope when I started eating my delicious breakfast, so I picked it up and opened while drinking the sweet orange juice.

&&&

Celine, 

I paid for the hotel room and left you enough money so you can get whatever you may need.

Remember that you are not completely safe in this city.

Stay safe.

W.

&&&

Is that all? Just a few lines and a warning after everything we shared. I mean, there was nothing between us but I can’t help feeling a little…hurt. I know I have no reason to, but a part of me can’t think rationally when I remember what Walker did for me. Then do I have the right to be mad at him? I’ve survived on my own since I was a teenager and I can still do it, but I wouldn’t be alive if Walker hadn’t rescued me from a psycho and his twisted plans.

So I made a decision. After finishing breakfast I grabbed my new coat and left the hotel with the money Walker gave to me. He bought a lot of clothes so I was in need to buy something to carry everything with me. At the mall I found several models of suitcases but I didn’t want any of those so I opted for a backpack. I bought a purple one and then left. I had no idea where else to go so I returned to the hotel. I was sure no one was looking at me but I couldn’t feel self-conscious, as if the hotel staff knew that Walker was not my husband. I’m aware that I was being ridiculous so I walked towards the elevator and to the room. Once inside I was able to breathe normal and threw myself onto the bed. Walker gave me too much money and I’ve never been one of those girls who need a lot of things to be happy. So I didn’t know what to do when reading his message again.

Am I really in danger?

Do I have to buy a plane ticket to another city? Or even to another country? I mean, it wouldn’t be the first time but I hadn’t planned to run away a second time. I don’t want to but I will if I have no other choice. And Walker, for some reason, thinks I should although I don’t know why and he’s not here to explain to me.

Well, I still had two more nights to think about my decision and I was going to take advantage of it. That’s how I found out the hotel had a spa and decided that I wanted to give it a try. I called reception and reserved. It was still early for the appointment so I just took a nap and relaxed. I didn’t want to leave the hotel again. For some reason, I felt weird every time I was outside and I guess it was because I felt scared that someone might kidnap me again. So I was laying down in bed and looking at the ceiling but unable to relax or sleep. I hate the situation I’m in and I blame Walker.

“I blame you, Walker!” I yelled in pure frustration. Still, he was not the one to blame because he helped when no one else cared about me. But he’s gone now and I feel mad at him, and I can’t help it.

“What’s wrong with me?” I muttered several times without receiving an answer. What was I expecting? A divine answer? That was not going to happen for sure but a part of me expected some kind of signal.

“So what, universe?” I asked defeated. “Don’t you have anything for me?” 

I was determined to relax while being in the spa but I wasn’t in the mood for a treatment so I was just spending time in the warm pool and it was wonderful. My lip still hurt like hell and my back was sore as well as my throat but the warm water was doing wonders to my beaten body.

My beaten body.

Then something inside me broke and I started crying. I felt safe surrounded by water and I guess everything hit me at once. I was sobbing and I couldn’t control it. I was sobbing so loud that a few people – clients and hotel staff – looked at me like I was crazy. Perhaps I am but I don’t think I care enough about what others may think after everything I had to endure. If all those knew what happened to me…well, let’s say I don’t believe they could hear the whole story.

So I cried and cried, and cried and I felt no shame because I was letting go the bad feelings that were trying to eat me alive, and suddenly I was feeling relieved and more like myself again. Would I be able to feel like old Celine Beckett at some point? Because I miss her but I don’t think I’m ready to bring her back so soon.

“Mrs. Walker, are you feeling alright?” One of the women working at the spa startled me and I jumped a little at hearing her voice.

“Yes, I’m fine.”

“Are you sure?” 

“Yes, I am. Don’t worry, I just…miss my husband, that’s all.” I assured her using the lie Walker had started.

“If you need anything, please ask me or my co-workers.”

“Thank you.”

I was left alone again with my own thoughts and I definitely didn’t need to keep thinking about what happened because it had been a nightmare that I wasn’t willing to remember over and over again. The spa was my excuse to try to relax or at least think of anything else, but it wasn’t working.

Back in the room I laid down on the bed and I realized that my whole body was exhausted. The spa was tiring although I felt better when being into the warm water, but now I was trapped between four walls and unable to leave. Every time I was out of there I felt…scared in a way, and it worried me to not be able to keep with my life.

It was already dark when I was sitting next to the window, watching New York night and a street full of cars, taxis, buses and bicycles. People were on their way home or to have a good time after work while I was here doing nothing at all, jealous of all those people free to do as they wish without worrying about anything. I could leave, of course, but then I started thinking on the last time I was having a good time with my friends and…then everything went to hell. I was about to die at the hands of a lunatic but was finally saved by other man. A strange man who abandoned me in this hotel room with some money and a simple message.

What am I going to when leaving this hotel room?  
  
August POV

Although I was parked far away from the hotel I knew perfectly well that she was in the room and awake. In fact, the light was turned on and her figure was next to the window, watching the street below. Thanks to my binoculars I could see her face and she looked…sad. However, her face looked better, and her lip was starting to heal but she was still pale. Her long wavy red hair shone with the soft light, making Celine look…like an angel.

I was tempted to walk into the hotel and knock on her door, but what would that mean? I left her for a reason and coming back is not an option. Celine is a good girl and deserves to have a normal life, and I really hope she leaves this city as soon as she realizes that it’s not safe for her here.

Sighing deeply I lowered the binoculars and thought about what I was doing when it’s obvious that I shouldn’t be here. I have orders. Sloane wanted me to return to Lane and keep working on the mission but I needed to be sure first that Celine was fine. She looked fine but not completely. Perhaps talking to her one more time will help me to convince Celine to disappear but I am not one hundred percent confident of myself to be able to do that without making…a mistake. A mistake that I would have to pretend that I regret. Of course I know she’s attractive. She is a young and beautiful woman and that’s why she was kidnapped to become a sex toy for Lane, but she did not deserve that finish.

My cell phone started ringing. Again. 

Sloane.

Again.

I answered and listened the insufferable woman yelling at me for some information but I told her that I was still trying to get into Lane’s closest circle. It wasn’t easy but I was already one of his trusted men although she didn’t need to know that yet. I work alone for a reason so I don’t have to share anything until I am ready to.

“I’ll keep you posted.” And ended the call.

Looking up again I saw the lights turned off and breathed deeply in relief. She was probably sleeping and it was better for me to leave and allow Celine to do what she wanted to.

“Let’s get to work, Walker.”


	5. Chapter 5

The Other Half

Chapter 5

August POV

Walking into that warehouse again was not exactly what I had in mind when leaving my penthouse but I had no choice. Spying on Celine was fine until I knew she was safe in the hotel and I will return when she is ready to leave.

But right now I am on my way to see Lane, and I really hope that he is alone and tired of all the women he was playing with the last time I saw him. I don’t want any more distractions because I need him focused when talking to him. Solomon Lane is not exactly on his right mind most of the time, but if I want this mission to finish at some point I need to find out what he’s planning to do.

“Mr. Walker, welcome back!” He almost yelled when seeing me. “One of my men informed me that you left the building in a bad mood and taking with you something that belongs to me.” He said while walking through the room and watching out the windows. “Do you mind to explain it to me?”

I didn’t know what to say without putting Celine in danger so I just shrugged my shoulders although he couldn’t see me. “What do you want to hear? She was a good one and I was in need of some relief.” I said waiting for him to bite the bait, and I didn’t need to wait too long before he turned around to look at me. “I will not apologize for having a good time. In fact, that was exactly what you told me when you were having a great time with your friends.”

Lane smirked and he did look a lunatic.

“I did, Mr. Walker, although you took away the redhead and I have a thing for redheads.” He said laughing. “Where is she?”

“No idea.”

His face changed completely. I was waiting for a reaction on his part and he didn’t disappoint. “Have you lost her?” The question was full of rage although Lane tried to hide it.

“No. I had a good time, gave her some money and told her to get lost.” 

“She is mine!” He snapped, losing his nerves. “That bitch was about to break down! And I was going to be there to teach her a lesson, Walker! And you took her away and now…now…she could be anywhere!” Many of his men stopped on their way somewhere else when they heard him yelling like a maniac. Of course, none of them walked into the room, they were not so brave, and kept walking to stay away from their crazy boss. “I want you to get her back! Bring her back!” 

“Why?” Yes, I was testing the waters, fishing for some information or even trying to piss him off. Both options were good to me. “She was just a young girl. Too scared to play with, Lane. Forget about her.”

“It’s personal!” He hissed, getting in front of me, trying perhaps to look intimidating although it wasn’t working. “When she was brought here she thought that she had a choice, or even permission to speak to me. Or to speak at all. I had to beat her several times and enjoyed every single time. And when I was tired of hearing her crying and moaning in pain I asked some of my men to keep working with her.” My blood was boiling with every word leaving his filthy mouth. “And now she’s out there, running away from me! Not fair, Walker! She needs to get back!” 

“Look for another one. Another redhead.” I said no more but he was having none of that. “That girl means nothing to you. Nothing to us and you are risking a lot only to have her back. She’s not worth it.”

“Bring her back!” He ordered me.

My fists were in the mood to punch him everywhere but I contained myself because I didn’t want to ruin the mission. Sloane would have my balls if Solomon Lane lost his trust in me.

“Look for her while I keep working and getting everything ready.” Breathing deeply he talked again. “We’re about to change the world. To save it, but sometimes I need distractions. I am a man after all, and I want that redhead bitch to keep me company. She needs to learn her place.”

I left a couple of hours later. I had been in the building taking a look at some of the other rooms and getting all the possible information while chatting with the men. I pretended to be friendly and it worked with some of them while the rest didn’t want to have anything with me. It was fine because there was not necessary friendship to find out what they were doing.

Getting a lot of guns, drugs, alcohol and enough vehicles to start a small war. If they were getting ready to attack New York no one would be able to stop them. I should inform Sloane about that and warn the CIA to be ready for a possible conflict, but I doubted that was going to happen.

“What’s wrong with Lane?” One of them asked me directly.

“What’s wrong with him?” I answered with another question.

“I saw the both of you arguing. What happened?” Shrugging my shoulders I grinned and he did the same. “It’s for the girl, isn’t it?”

“He’s too obsessed with her.”

“Well, she was hot, I would be as well if she was mine.” Celine was not his property. She was no one’s. “But the boss saw something in her…I don’t know, he was cruel with that redhead since the first but she was strong. She didn’t cry and kept fighting him all the time. She fought anyone that got close to her.” That’s my girl.

My girl?

“I’m not surprised he’s so pissed. I mean, she was hot and he promised that we all would have a good time with her when he was finished.” He laughed hysterically. “She was a feisty one, and I like when they fight. Makes things hotter, don’t you think?” I couldn’t restrain myself anymore. Not this time. My fist made contact with his mouth and nose in the blink of an eye, turning the guy’s face into a pool of blood. I thought that was it and some of Lane’s men would come to stop me, but none of that happened. It was more like otherwise and they all began cheering us to keep on fighting.

“You broke my nose, son of the bitch!” The guy snapped at me, a lot of blood falling down from his nose. “You’ll pay for this!” He ran towards me and I was ready to take him down. We fought and I enjoyed every second. It had been some time since my last violent encounter and I really needed to get my stress out of my body.

“Enough!” Lane showed up stopping the fight and I growled in disappointment. I was in the mood to beat the guy until he couldn’t get up but I refrained. “What the hell are you all doing?! Fighting like animals!” He walked into the room, taking everything and everyone a look, almost judging and I chuckled. “What’s so funny, Walker?” He was waiting for an answer but instead he kept talking. “We are the world’s last hope, and attacking each other is not going to fix a fucking thing. So you all need to stop behaving like fucking animals!” Lane finally growled. “We need to be united to fight our enemies. Not between us!” They all nodded but I looked deeply at Lane, not believing his twisted speech. “Return to your duties. All of you!” The men left in silence but I did not move. “And you, Walker. You do have a job to do. Bring back the girl. I wasn’t done with her. And besides, I promised my men a good time with her as well.” I was about to hit him when he snapped at me. “I don’t like losing my things. She is mine and I want her back.” He was like a dog with a prey. Completely obsessed. “You can find her, so do it.” I hate following orders, but from Lane? “I am sure she likes rough and I will enjoy hearing her screams when I make her mine.”

&&&

I punched the window car so hard that it shattered, hurting my hand in the process but I couldn’t care less. Using the first car I saw as a punching bag I felt better but now I knew that I had a new mission.

Save Celine. Again.

Getting into my car I drove towards the hotel praying that she was still there. I planned leaving and no contacting her again but now things got complicated and she was in danger. Lane was crazy but he was smart enough to get Celine in any way. He would do terrible things to her so I needed to take her away from here as soon as possible.

I parked the car in a lonely street and ran towards the main door. It was dark so not a lot of people was outside but I still captured the attention of the hotel staff when I walked to front desk. Behind the counter was the same man I talked to before leaving the hotel.

“Welcome back, Mr. Walker. I am glad to see you again. How can I help you?”

“Hello. Is my wife still in the hotel?” After typing a few times in the keyboard he nodded. “Yes, Mr. Walker, she is still here. And your wife even visited the spa earlier in the day.” I smiled slightly, glad that she decided to pamper herself a little. “She returned to the room and it’s probably that she is still there.” He was about to say something else but I was already on my way to the elevator. I needed to get to her before Lane or his men arrived and getting Celine out of the hotel. I didn’t think I had been followed but I couldn’t be sure.

I was in front of the door without moving a muscle and hesitating. I made myself a promise to stay away from her and now I was about to knock on the door and ruin Celine’s life for good.

So I did it.

I knocked on the door and waited.

I didn’t realize I was holding my breath until hearing her soft footsteps walking towards the door. I remained stoic in an attempt to look calm and then she opened the door.

I said nothing.

She said nothing.

I looked down at her.

She looked up at me.

What was I waiting for? A hug?

“Something happened.” Only two words were out of my mouth before Celine slapped me in the face. It hurt, I won’t lie, but it didn’t surprise me.

“Son of the…” I covered her mouth and walked into the room at the same time that I pushed Celine inside. We didn’t need to attract more attention than necessary, especially when I had no idea if I had been followed by some of Lane’s minions. 

As soon as I released her she began yelling at me and only stopped when I tried covering her mouth a second time. “Listen to me, okay? Listen carefully and don’t interrupt me.” I said and she did shut up. “The only reason why I left you here is because I thought it was the easiest way for you to follow with your normal life. That’s why I didn’t tell you a thing and gave you the money to do as you wished, but now things are different.” She was about to speak but I stopped her. “The man who hurt you got really pissed off when he realized that you weren’t there anymore and has ordered me to bring you back, Celine.” I saw the panic in her eyes. “Listen, please. I’m not going to because I am not like him.”

“You were about to kill me!” She snapped. “How can you say that you’re not like him, Walker?”

“Because I’m not!” 

“I don’t believe you.”

“I’m CIA.” I said without being able to think before talking.

“What?” Her voice sounded…weak.

“I am not one of Solomon Lane’s men because I don’t work for him. Please.” I signaled for us to sit down on the couch next to the window and she walked with me although keeping her distance. “I am an agent and I work for CIA so I wasn’t going to kill you, and I don’t want to hurt you, Celine. But you need to listen what I have to tell you, okay?” She just nodded which meant that she was scared. “You are not safe and I’m sure someone will go after you to take you back there. Lane ordered me to do it but I am not going to.”

“Why?”

“Because you don’t deserve it.”

Celine looked at me with teary eyes and I had no idea what to do or say to make her feel better. “I won’t allow anyone to take you away, all right?” My voice was soft and I hoped it was enough to calm her down.

“Why should I believe you at all?” She asked and she was right. “You lied to me and then left me in this hotel without an explanation. So why should I listen to you?”

“Do you want to die, Celine?” I snapped tired of hearing her complaining. “Because that’s what will happen to you when they come to take you back there. And believe me, they will come. Is that what you really want?” She did not reply. “That’s what I thought. Now you need to collect all your things…”

“It is done.” Celine said cutting me off.

“Okay. Get dressed. We’re leaving as soon as you do.” Standing up I waited for her to do the same. “I’ll take you to a safe place.”

“Will you abandon me again?” Her voice was full of sarcasm.

“Let’s go.”

I couldn’t help but look around when we were outside and on our way to the car. No one looked suspicious so I took Celine with me and drove us away. It was late so traffic was slow and we were in the subterranean parking in less than twenty minutes. Turning off the engine I sighed deeply.

“This is unfair to you, Celine, and you’re pissed at me but there’s no other way. Do you understand?” I asked her although she was facing the window.

“Do I have another choice?” Her voice was sad and weak.

“I’m afraid not.” Lying was not going to fix anything. “Solomon Lane is a very dangerous man and he will not hesitate getting back what he considers of his property.” Celine was ready to snap at me, I could see it in her green eyes. “I am not saying that’s the truth but he’s crazy and doesn’t give up easily. So if you’re thinking about coming back to your place, I don’t think that’s a good idea, Celine. You’ll be alone, it’s possible that they’re already following you and…”

“Stop!” She yelled. “You’re just trying to scare me…”

“I am not, okay? And you do need to stop blaming me for everything that happened to you. It wasn’t my job to get you out of there and I did. And now I’m trying to protect you although you’re behaving like a child.” I didn’t care if she thought I was mocking her, Celine needed to understand what was happening around her. “Come on, it’s late and you’re trembling again.”  
  
Celine POV

My legs shook as soon as I was out of his car and I almost forgot my backpack when I began walking but when I reached for it Walker was faster than me and he was already next to me waiting for us to start moving.

“Are you hungry?” 

“A little.”

A CIA agent saved me and was now taking me to another hotel or place, I didn’t even ask before getting into his car. Why was I following him everywhere? I should have left the hotel when I had the chance so I would be already in my apartment but I didn’t. And now I was with Walker again and I didn’t know what was going to happen.

“Where are we?” I asked him while we were getting up in the elevator.

“It’s a safe place.” He only said.

Nothing more was said until the ding startled me and Walker blocked the elevator door so it didn’t close. I got out and Walker walked behind me through the long corridor until we stopped in front of a black solid door. It was elegant and beautiful. Another hotel? Most likely.

“Come in.” He said when opening the door and allowing me in first.

Wow.

I think that was the perfect word to describe it. A penthouse. A huge penthouse, in fact. Grey, black and white tones decorated the whole place and the soft wood floor looked cozy and warm.

“Welcome to my home.” Walker said behind me and I turned around without understanding anything.

I couldn’t believe Walker had brought me to his place. I mean, he’s a CIA agent, I don’t think it’s okay of him to do this. Still, the penthouse was amazing and a lot bigger than my one room apartment and it smelled…awesome. I was taking everything in while he was waiting patiently behind me.

“Nice place.” I muttered more to myself but he thanked me.

“No one knows where I live because I prefer it that way, so I can assure your safety while being here.” He looked uncomfortable. Well, he wasn’t the only one. “It’s important that you don’t tell anyone where you are, is that clear?” I nodded. “I don’t know how long it’s going to be but you’re welcome to stay for as long as it takes.” He was trying to be kind so I nodded again. “There is a bedroom with an en suite bathroom that you can use. This is the living room, kitchen and…and my bedroom is at the end of the corridor. You are free to get whatever you need.” He finished saying.

“Thank you, Walker.” This time it was him who nodded.

Both of us remained silent looking at each other. He was still holding my backpack and I didn’t know what else to say or do. I mean, we didn’t know each other, we were not friends and here we were. I thought everything was done when Walker disappeared from the hotel leaving me alone. Of course I was pissed off when waking up and finding that he was gone but I couldn’t do a damn thing about it so I just bought a few things and was planning to go as soon as the hotel staff kicked me out. And now, I was in his house and I wasn’t sure what was going to happen. Was he serious when he said that someone would come after me again? I’m not an important person, so for what reason? I am just an ordinary girl who works hard and enjoy having a good time with my friends. Why all this had to happen to me?

“It’s late.” He said.

“I am not tired.” I replied.

“Okay. You can stay here and watch TV if you want, but I have some work to do.” He said and left before I could answer. I saw him opening a door and was out a few seconds later without my backpack. Guess that was my bedroom. “If you need anything, I will be here.” Pointing to another room he looked at me. “Knock once and I will open the door.”

“All right.”

I released my breath as soon as I was left alone in the living room. I had no idea what time it was but I wasn’t ready to go to bed. A lot of things had happened since Walker showed up at the hotel room and now I had too much to think about before being able to sleep. Turning on the TV I sat down on the surprisingly comfortable couch and tried relaxing. I thought I was safe in the hotel room until Walker appeared on the threshold telling me that I was not. Solomon Lane – even thinking of his name made me nauseous – refused to let me go. At least that’s what Walker said and I began believing his words about him. The man was crazy and I’m sure he would try to take me again and I wasn’t willing to. I thought leaving Scotland was the end of my nightmares but here, in America, everything started all over again. Why? Did I do something terrible in another life to be punished in this? I am a good person who only tries to live a normal life and enjoying with simple things and friends, but no, I guess destiny is really cruel to me. My only wish is to have a job, meet a good boy, perhaps get married and start a family. But that dream is pointless now, especially if I am a followed girl.

I stood up before realizing and went to the kitchen. It was pretty modern but cozy, not exactly what I had expected from a man like Walker, but I shook my head and opened the fridge. I needed some fresh water so I grabbed the bottle and began looking for a glass. He didn’t even show where everything was so when I was about to grab one – after opening the third cabinet – it slipped off my hand and shattered against the kitchen counter. I tried recovering all the pieces when I heard footsteps coming to me and I increased the rhythm. I didn’t want him to think that I was stupid but when trying to do it quickly I cut myself with one of the broken pieces.

“Shit…” I muttered.

“What happened?” I stopped what I was doing and didn’t look up. “Celine, what happened?”

“I just…broke a glass. I’m so sorry, Walker. I didn’t mean to…” He was kneeling in front of me and grabbing my hand and watching it closely.

“You’re hurt.” He mused.

“I’m fine.”

But he wasn’t letting it to. Helping me to get up Walker sat me down on one of the tools and put my hand on the island counter. “Don’t move.” He disappeared and came back a few minutes later with a first aid kit and set it down on the counter. “What happened?”

“I was looking for a glass.” I admitted. “I’m sorry, Walker…”

“It was just a glass.” He said forgetting the shattered piece. “Don’t move the hand.” He began getting every necessary thing out of the kit to attend my wound. “I should have shown you where everything was before leaving you on your own.”

“It’s alright, Walker.” He nodded but kept working on my hand. “I can take care of myself.”

“Nonsense. I don’t want it to get infected. And especially because of me.” He joked. Did he just joke? “Besides, it’s not the first time that I have to cure someone. Or myself.” He was sharing a few things with me and I didn’t want to sound rude so I made small conversation. “Really? How’s that?”

“My job is…dangerous sometimes. I’ve learned a couple of things and I try remembering everything I can because I can be in a difficult situation when no one is able to help me.” Yes, I wanted to ask more but I had the feeling that I would be crossing a line and that wasn’t my intention. “I’m almost done.”

“Okay.”

Walker worked in silence while I looked around me trying to figure out how much money would cost to live in this penthouse. It was huge so Walker had to earn a lot to live in this place.

“Do you like it?” He asked, obviously realizing that I was looking at everything.

“Yeah, it’s awesome.”

I wasn’t sure how but Walker was already collecting everything and closing the first aid kit in no time. Gosh, I hadn’t even felt any pain and I didn’t know if I had been too lost in my own thoughts to realize what he had been doing to my hand. “It’ll be better in the morning.”

“Thanks.”

“You should sleep.” He said to me and I nodded. “Come on, it’s been a long day and we’re both exhausted.” Walker accompanied me to ‘my room’ and waited until I walked into. “There are fresh clean towels in the bathroom and you can place your clothes in the closet. If you need anything…”

“I’ll knock once on the door.” I cut him off smiling a little.

“Exactly.”

“Good night, Walker.”

“Good night, Celine.”

He disappeared through the corridor and I closed the door when I couldn’t see him anymore. Again I released a huge sigh that I didn’t realize I had been holding in and walked towards the bed. Turning on one of the lamps on the bedside table I could see the whole room. It was nothing like Walker, if that made any sense, but I felt comfortable because it looked cozy. White and grey colors decorated the walls and a soft giant black rug felt amazing under my bare feet when I slipped off my new leather boots. They were comfy but I was exhausted in more ways than I could count and my mind had finally turned off completely.

“So this is how the other half lives.” I muttered looking all around me. “Not so bad. Definitely not so bad.”

I was asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. I had been resting a lot for the last couple of days but nothing like this. I was even able to dream again which was new to me after a long time.

&&&

I heard his footsteps getting close.

I could even smell his awful scent.

He was coming for me.

Again.

The door opened slowly, like it does in horror movies, and I was sure my worst nightmare was walking through that door in a matter of seconds. I was back in my cell. That terrible place that trapped me for…I don’t even know for how long, and I was back there. Why? I mean, I remember Walker got me out of here, taking me with him and now…

“Welcome back, my dear. I’ve missed you terribly.” Solomon Lane’s voice sounded everywhere. “I have heard that you’ve been a very bad girl, Celine. Why is that?” Walking towards me I couldn’t help but trying to hide like I always did every time one of them got close to me. “What am I going to do with you, my sweet Celine?” He caressed my cheek with one of his filthy fingers and I trembled and felt nauseous. I didn’t want him to touch me in any way.

“Fuck off!” I yelled slapping his hand away.

Lane laughed looking at the guards over his shoulders. “She’s still a feisty, friends. Why should I do with her?” None of them answered. There was no need because Lane didn’t want their opinion. He had his own answers already on his mind and I would be the one suffering the consequences. “Well, my sweet Celine, tell me, where have you been?”

I remained silent.

I had nothing to say to him, and it was obvious that he didn’t care as long as I was back here for him to play with me as he wished. Kneeling in front of me Lane grabbed my jaw, forcing me to look at him. 

“Don’t tell me, my dear, I don’t really care. It only matters to me that you’re back here and now I can play with you, my sweet Celine.” He then ripped off my clothes, leaving me completely naked in the middle of that humid room.

“NOOOOOOOO!!”

&&&

“Wake up, Celine!” I felt someone grabbing me and woke up screaming in pure agony. As soon as I opened my eyes everything was pitch black and I didn’t know what was happening. I tried getting away from my captor but he was stronger than me and it was impossible.

“Celine, it’s me, Walker.” 

My body weakened when hearing his voice and his name.

“Walker…” I whispered.

“Yeah, it’s me.” Focusing enough I breathed deeply several times until feeling my heart beat back to normal. “You were screaming so loud that I feared someone broke into the place and was attacking you.” I felt stupid because it was just a fucking nightmare. Still, I was scared. “Are you feeling better now?”

“Aye.”

He was sitting down on the bed next to me. Pretty close and his hands were still grabbing my shoulders to keep me in place. I inhaled his scent and it was…delicious. Wait, what was I doing? I mean, he was hot but…I was nothing to him. “Celine, are you sure you’re okay?”

“Yes, it was a bad dream.”

“It was much more than that.” 

Then I felt my eyes watering as the tears rolling down my cheeks without being able to do anything to prevent it. I was crying nonstop but Walker did not move. Instead, he sat closer to me, wrapping a strong arm around my shoulders and whispering nonsense in my ear. What was happening? Was I dreaming again? If that was the case I was having the most realistic dream of my life. At least, much more pleasurable than the nightmare I just had.

“You are safe now, Celine. I promise you.” 

&&&

The bright sun warmed my face and I had to use my hand to block the light that was blinding my eyes. I was fully awake and then I realized that I wasn’t alone in bed. Looking at my side I saw Walker’s body next to me, snoring slightly and fortunately fully clothed.

Then I remembered the nightmare, Walker walking into the room and telling me that I was screaming. I told him that I just had a bad dream and he comforted me sitting next to me on bed. But what happened later? Maybe I fell asleep on him and he put me to bed. But he was there with me and I didn’t know why.

Getting out of bed I walked into the bathroom and my mouth literally hit the ground.

“Oh my gosh…”

The bathroom was huge and modern. Again, grey and white dominated the whole place but it was beautiful. There was a big counter that contained the sink, a mirror, a toilet, bathtub and…the most amazing walk-in shower that I had seen in my life. Even more impressive than the one in the hotel.

“How much money CIA pays their agents?” I asked to myself.

I used the toilet and then looked at myself in the mirror. My lip looked bad but not so terrible than the first time I took a look at it. Still, while I was looking at myself I couldn’t help but remember over and over again everything I had to endure. And now the nightmares as well. After Walker showing up at the hotel and what he said I could keep thinking that someone will kidnap me again and this time no one was going to save me. Living a normal life seemed impossible right now, and I felt really sad at the thought. I believed New York would be good for me, and it had been until now.

Walking into the shower I turned the hot water on and stepped under the spray. It felt nice after the agitated night I had, almost as if the water washed my fear away. My red hair was damp and I was only wearing a towel covering my body and realized that I had no clothes with me and I wasn’t in the mood to put on the pajamas again. My only option was returning to the bedroom, grab some clothes and pray that Walker was still sleeping.

Turns out, he wasn’t there.

I got dressed in a pair of jeans, grey sweater and the leather boots. I didn’t know if I was going out but better be ready. Then I fixed the bed and made my way outside. I didn’t know if I was alone or not but as soon as I closed the door I heard a TV. Guess Walker was watching the news but I stopped suddenly with my mouth hanging open. Walker’s back was the first thing I saw and it was strong. Walker was half naked. And by that I mean he was only wearing black tracksuit pants and nothing more. Oh God, the guy had the body of a god and I couldn’t move. I was openly staring at him and praying he didn’t turn around to see me looking at him like a fool. So I did the only thing that I was able to think of: I cleared my throat and it worked because he turned around. It was even worse when seeing his hairy muscular chest and abs. Oh damn, those abs were absolutely amazing.

“Good morning.” His deep voice greeted me. “Are you hungry?” I nodded. “Okay, sit down. Breakfast is almost ready.” Sitting down on one of the barstools behind the kitchen island I kept looking at him. “Did you sleep well? After the nightmare, I mean.”

“Oh, that. Yes, it was just a stupid bad dream, that’s all.”

Walker chuckled. “It was much more than that. I recognize a bad one when I see it and you were screaming in pure terror.” I lowered my head ashamed. “There’s nothing to hide, Celine, it is perfectly normal after suffering an intense trauma, and you were hurt by…”

“Don’t say his name.” I snapped.

“What I’m trying to say is that you don’t need to pretend that nothing happened.” I nodded but did not feel better. “How’s your hand?”

“Fine, it doesn’t hurt anymore.”

“Here. Eat, you didn’t last night.”

Maybe I was waiting for Walker to join me but he remained standing and drinking his coffee. I was eating and it was delicious.

“Were you in an undercover mission or something like that when you found me?” I didn’t know if I was allowed to ask but I did nonetheless. 

“I shouldn’t talk about it.” I shrugged and kept eating breakfast. “But yes, I’ve been with them for a while.” I wasn’t expecting him to say anything else. “He’s a criminal who’s done terrible things and I was sent to infiltrate his organization and stop him.”

“By killing him?”

“If I have to. Although my main order is to capture him alive so he can be judged and pay for everything he’s done. I told my boss that it’d be easier to pull a bullet in his head, but I wasn’t allowed to.” He looked at me as if waiting for a reaction. Well, he would find none on my part.

“What? Do you want me to say that it’d be cruel of you to kill him?” Walker looked at me and I held his look. “No, I don’t think you’re a monster, and that psycho deserves absolutely everything you would be willing to do to him. Perhaps torturing him is a good way to start, don’t you think?” He didn’t react either. “Solomon Lane is a twisted man and I would love to be able to put that bullet between his eyes if I had the opportunity.” I swallowed hard and Walker smiled at me. “Sorry, I let myself go just a little bit.”

“I’m going to take a shower and then we’ll go out. You need fresh air.” And just like that he disappeared into his own bedroom.

“Fresh air?” I asked but finished my breakfast and I even put a cup of coffee for myself. I didn’t recognize the flavor but it was delicious.

Walker’s definition of fresh air consisted in driving to a big mall and walking around everywhere.

“When you said fresh air I imagined a very different thing.” He laughed and we stopped in front of an expensive electronic store. “What are we doing here?”

“Getting you a new phone.” And we walked into the store. A few girls were there and giggled when seeing Walker walking next to them. “This is the one I own for personal use.” I nodded and then gasped realizing that it was a small fortune for just a phone. “What color do you like, Celine?” I was already shaking my head no because it was ridiculous to spend so much money in a stupid cell phone.

“It’s too much…”

“It’s necessary.” He breathed deeply, getting closer to me. “It is safer than any other and that is what I care about. So pick a color.” I knew he wasn’t giving up.

“Sky blue.”

We were in a Starbucks drinking coffee and me eating a chocolate chips muffin while he was playing with my new phone. I mean, I’m sure Walker wasn’t exactly playing but…it doesn’t matter because I was enjoying my muffin too much to care.

“Oh my…so good.” I moaned in pure pleasure with the last bite and realized Walker was looking deeply at me. “What?”

“Nothing.”

There was definitely something behind that look but I wasn’t in the mood to tease him about it. Besides, I still had a lot of questions and he was going to answer them. I mean, I have won that right. “New clothes, new phone and I’m now living in your house. I guess it’s not something you do often. So why?”

Looking up from the phone I thought he wasn’t going to answer. “You didn’t deserve what has happened to you, Celine.” I agreed.

“But?”

I saw him sighing and handing me the phone. “You are a witness as well and when it’s about Lane that’s not common.” The trick, I was waiting for it to show up. “I took you with me because you can testify against him when Lane is arrested and that’s a lot more than I’ve gotten since I infiltrated his organization. So you would be helping me as well to fight against someone who deserves to die behind bars.” I had the feeling that Walker only saved me because it was the only way to capture Lane and I wasn’t sure if I was fine with it. “Celine, you are not like those other women in there…”

“What other women?” I asked thinking that I was the only one. I mean, I was locked alone and didn’t see anyone else.

“It doesn’t matter.”

“It matters to me!” I hissed through clenched teeth. “Tell me.”

I saw the doubt on his face but I wouldn’t change the subject. “He was having some kind of party or orgy, I didn’t ask, with a lot of women. They were there for money or something else, I’m not sure, but they were willing to do anything and that’s what I thought about you at first.” My hand was grabbing the cup so hard that I was able to feel the heat burning my skin. “But I saw something in you that didn’t fit because you were so scared, even scared of me.”

“I thought you were there to kill me.” I muttered with a weak voice.

“Celine, I would have never killed you.” I knew that now but then I was terrified. “But let’s forget of that, alright? What I need you to understand is that I took you with me even before realizing that you could help me against Lane but now… Now things are different and… I will protect you no matter what.”

I guess Walker felt guilty when telling me his plan. I couldn’t blame him but I was pissed off so I didn’t refuse going in and out of every store I took a look at. Especially when we stopped in front of a candy store and my eyes were shining at seeing so much sweetness.

“I’m going in.” I said without waiting for him. Once inside I thought it was heaven and felt like a little girl again. At least what a little girl should feel when taking a normal life. But I wasn’t that lucky and remembering my childhood was not something I used to think of a lot lately.

“What’s wrong?” He asked behind me.

“Nothing.”

The trip back was silent and my head was turned and looking out the window. My mood hadn’t improved since leaving the mall and Walker said nothing to me because he knew something was off. I wasn’t pissed at him, well I was in a way, but my life had changed so drastically in a couple of days and I was still trying to get used to it. At some point I would be able to think clearly but right now my mind was a complete mess and focusing on the slightest thought was nearly impossible.

“You haven’t said a word since we left. Is everything alright?” I turned my head to look at him and nodded. “It’s not easy for a man to know what’s going on in a woman’s mind when nothing gets out of her mouth. So would you mind talking to me, please? This situation is a little nerve-wrecking and I need to know if there’s anything in my hand to help you.” Was he trying to communicate? Well, he certainly wasn’t used to it and had no idea how to talk to a woman.

“I’m tired.” I said and got out of the car.

“Celine, tell me something.”

I exploded. “Do you want to hear something?! Okay, I’ll tell you something! I can’t help but blame you and everything else because my life is a complete mess right now, Walker!” I snapped with tears of pure rage that I didn’t bother to hide. “And now I’m trapped in a golden prison with a man I barely know and without understanding a fucking thing! So yes! I’m pretty pissed off, Walker!” My speech was short but intense.

“I would return your life as it was if I could, Celine. Unfortunately, I can’t but I’m trying to protect you.”

The elevator ride was silent and uncomfortable but none of us said a word. Perhaps I had been too rough with the only person that helped me and now I was feeling guilty.

Once inside the penthouse Walker disappeared into his office before I had a chance to say anything and I didn’t know if knocking on the door would be a good idea. I wasn’t scared of him – well, maybe a little – but I didn’t want to start a fight. Besides, would he want to listen to me? I sat down on the couch sinking the face into my hands and breathing deeply.

“I’m so stupid.” I muttered. Walker was trying to help me and I blamed him for everything when I had no reason to. I definitely needed to talk to him and apologize. But was I brave enough to face Walker? What if he didn’t even open the door? What if he thinks that I’m causing too much trouble and kicks me out? If he was right I wouldn’t last a week on my own and that terrified me. So I swallowed my pride, stood up and began walking down the corridor. I had slipped my boots off so my steps were silent and I preferred it that way. He told me to knock once if I needed anything so that’s exactly what I did. A few seconds later the door opened slowly and I saw him occupying almost the whole threshold.

“Hi.” Walker did not answer me.

He wasn’t going to make it easy but I really deserved it. “Listen, I…”

“Forget it.” He interrupted before I could even say anything else. “You are mad and you have right to be.” He was about closing the door but I stopped him.

“Yeah, but blaming you was not right.” My voice sounded weak and I didn’t want to look like a defenseless child. “You are the only one helping me and I treated you like you were responsible for everything that has happened to me. You are not and I apologize for my behavior towards you.” I finished saying and then breathed deeply. “I’ll let you work in peace.” I was already turning around when he grabbed my hand, stopping me. “I’m sorry, Celine.”

I did not understand what he meant. “Why are you sorry, Walker?”

“For everything.”

“No, you saved me from a crazy man, you don’t need to apologize.” And I was being completely honest. “I shouldn’t have talked to you the way I did because you were only trying to help me, and you have done since the first time you saw me. And you allow me to stay here even knowing that you didn’t have to. That’s pretty generous, Walker.” I was barefoot and he was incredibly tall. And his eyes…those deep blue eyes looked through me almost revealing Celine Beckett’s secrets to him. “Are you hungry, Walker?”

“What?” His answer was accompanied by a frown and it put a smile on my face.

I cleared my throat before talking. “You prepared breakfast this morning so it’s only fair that I do the same with lunch.” His head was already shaking. “You don’t have to.”

“I know. But consider it my way to say thank you. For everything.”

He nodded.

That was all.


End file.
